Casual Filter
by Tusk Act IV
Summary: In which Ruby tells Yang that she is dating Jaune.


**Disclaimer: I own neither the series nor the characters.**

* * *

"…Okay."

Even as a child, Ruby Rose had always known her sister, Yang, tended to be overprotective. She had gotten a faint inkling when Yang was vehemently against her learning how to fight and be a huntress from her uncle Qrow. At Signal, Yang rarely let Ruby out of her lilac sight and acted as a guard dog from any, as she would put it, "horny snot-nosed brats" from approaching her. Ruby even had a alight suspicion that Yang had supported her decision in joining Beacon because it allowed her to continue watching over her little sister instead of leaving her alone at Signal for two years.

However, this overprotectiveness soon changed when they both entered Beacon. During their relatively short stay there, Yang had stopped her coddling and started encouraging her to start making new friends. Ruby liked to believe this was because her older sister had finally acknowledged her abilities as a huntress as a sign that she was old enough to look after herself and not because they would be practically attached to each other 24/7.

Well, it was that same belief that Ruby was banking on when she had called her sister to come over for an important announcement. She had invited Yang to her apartment to tell her sister that she had been dating a certain blond leader for a few weeks now. In all definitions of the word, Ruby Rose was already a full-grown woman who could do whatever she wanted with her life but she knew Yang and, if the blonde was going to find out anyways, Ruby wanted to make sure Yang wouldn't end her first relationship prematurely.

Ruby had prepared herself for anything, honestly. Rage was a given so she made sure to tell Jaune to wait outside and to bring a first aid kit. For himself, of course. Ruby figured Jaune could take a little beating here and there. Another would be resistance. Ruby had prepared herself with a great speech on how she was an adult, that she should start living her life, and many more things. The final she could see as sadness, that Yang would start crying that her baby sister was growing up. She hadn't prepared for that one but she knew that if Yang would start crying, she would, as well.

Basically, she expected everything to happen exactly like how it went when she told her dad about it last week. At least, this time Jaune would be outside and Ruby would have more time to calm her sister down.

So when she finally did sit Yang down and told her, Ruby had been tense, ready for anything. She didn't expect this however.

"What?"

"I said okay," repeated an aloof Yang as she sat on the couch across from her sister. "I mean, that's great, right? You and Jaune dating."

"I…I…" sputtered Ruby, not really expecting the event to be so…anticlimactic.

"What?" asked Yang, noticing her sisters dumbstruck expression. "You expected me to go all Berserk and stuff like dad?"

Ruby nodded.

"Nah sis. I mean, yeah, I'm kinda sad to see my sister grow up but, honestly, I've already seen how you can handle yourself during the whole War with Salem. Why should I look after a girl who had the balls to jump into the mouth of a giant Grimm and rip herself out of its belly? You've proven yourself enough to not just me, but the world that you're an adult. I also know Jaune's a great guy and couldn't even come close to hurting you even if he even tried. I'm happy for you, sis."

"Wow…I…I'm just...Thanks Yang!" Overcome with emotion, Ruby leaped to her sister's side to embrace her a tightly as she could. "I…I can't believe you're so okay with it."

"Well, yeah," murmured Yang into her sister's hair as she returned the hug just as tight. "You're not the only one who's grown up a bit"

After a few more seconds of hugging, the two sisters separated, still smiling, although when they separated Ruby instead held her sister's non-robotic hand.

"To be honest, I didn't expect you to be so okay with it," confessed Ruby. "You're usually so…explosive."

"Nah sis. I've learned to control myself more. I can tell you Therapy really does work. Besides," Yang grinned as she squeezed her sister's hands. "I know you want someone to talk to about this and I am also very interested in all the juicy details. Like, how far have you guys gone."

"Blushing slightly, Ruby leaned in closer to tell her, even though they were the only two in the room. "We've done the dirty." She leaned closer. "Twice."

"Ruby Rose. You naughty girl. I did not raise you to be so scandalous," mock-lectured Yang as Ruby giggled. "Now, tell me how was it."

"Oh Yang, it was so magical! The first time it hurt at the start but he was so gentle and considerate. I didn't expect him to be so good at it. I mean, I've seen how he handled Crocea Mors so I wasn't really expecting much but he really proved his leadership skills with how he just…took charge. He asked me what felt good and what didn't and was so responsive and knew just what to do. It was like having doing it with a sex robot…which made it even hotter."

"I know right." Yang shared a knowing smirk. "Just from looking at him you wouldn't' expect the fella to be so competent in knocking boots. Did he do that thing with his nose because not even I thought him that? It never fails in making my knees buckle."

"Uh-huh during the next time. Since it was our second time, I told him that he could be a bit rougher and, then BOOM he just blew my mind with some crazy tricks.I actually wanted to ask you if you had any…tips. I just feel like he's doing all the work and I've been getting all the pleasure so-Wait wait what do you mean by that?"

"Well, you see sis, normally, I prefer doing it standing up. So when Jaune goes to town down there, it becomes so intense that my knees-"

"Not that! Well, yes that! All of that! Yang, have you…have you slept with Jaune?"

To her question, Yang's grew as quiet as the room did. Under her sister's questioning, accusing, and judging stare, the blonde wore a perfect poke face, neutral and almost pondering. Then slowly and very very carefully, she spoke.

"Now, Ruby, to be clear, you already know I mainly have sex for the pleasure so…"

"Oh god," blanched the brunette as the realization crashed onto her like a runaway train.

Somewhere, the remaining members of team STRQ all felt the strangest feeling of de javu.

Eventually, Ruby was able to speak, "Was this…was this…"

"Ah don't worry, sis." waved off Yang. " This was way before you guys started dating."

"That's…good." nodded Ruby, although it seemed more directed to herself than her sister. "I guess there's nothing with that. Jaune is allowed to have affairs-I mean- scandals-I mean- relationships before me. And this began…"

She turned her silver eyes to her sister, her gaze focused, as if Yang had suddenly transformed into an incomprehensible being she couldn't quite comprehend.

"Well, if you really must know. We kind of started doing this on the first night when we got to Beacon."

"Wow. Really, Yang? Really?" asked Ruby with a voice void of wonder and amazement.

"Hear me out. It was the first day of Beacon and I noticed that you were getting along pretty well with him, who you had just met, and was a bit worried that he was after your body."

"I was fourteen."

"Exactly! He could have been a sexual predator!"

"He wore a bunny onesie."

"Which he would use to lure you in. Dressing like a kid and all so you'd be easier to approach. I couldn't take the risk with a guy like that. So, I went up to him later that night and, thought to seduce him. You know, flash the girls, maybe let him cop a feel. If he didn't get a boner, then he'd be a confirmed pedophile. If he did, then I'd just string him along and dump him like the rest of my boytoys."

"…are we sure you aren't the sexual predator here?"

Ignoring her, Yang continued. "A few seconds groping turned to a minute than an hour than eventually we were banging it hard the whole night in one of the rocket lockers. I didn't expect him to have such magic fingers. Guy seemed to know what he was doing even though he said he had no idea what he was doing. It looked almost subconscious. Someone must have trained him way back. You're one lucky girl, Ruby. With my own training, Jaune could pleasure a woman till the sun cums down."

"Training?" asked Ruby reluctantly knowing full well she wouldn't like the answer. "Don't tell me this was more than one…"

"All day, all night. Well, no. Just whenever I felt like it. Which was a lot. Jaune didn't seem to mind so it's not like I broke any laws or anything. Maybe some public indecency ones but eh."

"But what about Pyrrha…oh poor Pyrrha. Did she know?"

Yang shrugged, "I think she did. Well, she had to. But I don't think she wanted the sort of physical relationship Jaune and I shared. And I want to stress, this was purely physical and casual. I mean, we satisfied each other physically but we both knew perfectly clear there would, should, never be any form of connection made there except between his penis and my vagina. He was still obviously into Weiss so I didn't mind when he wanted to do it on her bunk. We sometimes did it pn yours too."

"Ugh." Not knowing what to feel, Ruby just opted to sink her face into her palms. While her body was so tense just a few minutes ago, it was now practically deflated from all emotion. "Should I be worried that my boyfriend is some sort of manslut?"

"Hey now. He was just slutting it up with me, not other women. I'm sure you both will be doing the same, if not a greater amount of sex, now that you two are together." When that got no response, Yang decided to go with a more direct approach. Using her hands, she cupped her sisters face and looked her in the eyes. "Look, Ruby. Whatever Jaune and I did was a purely physical relationship. There was none of that romance or feelings crap. More importantly, this was in the past, a lifetime ago. What you have with him is something real and in the now. So, if you're going to have a problem with something that ended weeks ago, I might as well just take him to your bedroom and fuck his brains out, right now."

"You wouldn't…" glared Ruby.

"Try me." Yang glared back.

Blood and Steel pushed against each other for what could have been hours before, finally, Silver relented.

"You're right, Yang. I'm just being silly," sighed Ruby as she leaned back against the couch. "I was just shocked. I guess I just thought if what we had was only between Jaune and I, it'd be more romantic. I shouldn't get caught up in something that must have ended weeks ago...right?"

"Totally. That ship has sailed." Yang slid next to her sister. "He even ended the whole relationship because of you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It was a few weeks ago and Jaune told me that we had to stop. He said that he was starting to grow feelings for you and that he just got a massive hint that they you were feeling the same way..."

"Ah..." Ruby smiled warmly knowing exactly the moment Yang was talking about. It was when she had first kissed Jaune on the lips and told him to try to catch up before leaving with her semblance, partly in embarrassment.

"...at first I was angry. I mean, Jaune was in the middle of being the most cunning of linguists before you called for him so you would understand that I was frustrated that he didn't want to finish. But then I realized that it was for the best and that you deserved-"

"STOP RIGHT THERE! Are you telling me that Jaune was...doing stuff to you...before I kissed him?!" suddenly yelled an almost manic Ruby, her face expressing clear craze. "So that means...that I...oh god. Our first kiss...My first kiss...Was that why it tasted salty?!"

"I heard screaming. Is everything okay?"

Of course, it was that exact moment that Jaune chose to peek his head in the room. Along with him, Silence chose to enter as well, bringing along a gift basket of Awkwardness, which it just decided to throw to the center of the room.

Ruby looked back and forth from Jaune and Yang, Back and forth, Jaune and Yang. As she did, the complexion on her face grew from healthy to pale to a sickly green.

"I think I'm going to be sick!" declared Ruby as she ran to the exit of her apartment, roughly shoving her boyfriend out of her way.

Jaune stared after her confused before turing to Yang, who was casually rummaging through the refrigerator for a beer.

Breaking it open and taking a sip, she replied. "I told her about us."

"Oh shit. Ruby, wait! I can explain!" Dropping the first aid kit in his hands, he immediately turned to make a mad dash after someone who he could still hopefully call his girlfriend.

Yang wordlessly watched Jaune run from the door, her eyes listlessly following his jean-clad ass. She would truly miss that ass but if it was for Ruby, she wouldn't mind giving that up. Well, if they managed to weather through this, she was sure they would be able to weather through anything.

After finishing her drink, the blonde reached into her pants for her Scroll and dialed a familiar number.

"Hey Sun! Yeah, it's me. Listen, are you and Blake still dating. No, monkey boy, I mean has Blake ever made it official? Yeah thought so. Listen, since you're technically single at the moment, you wanna meet-up like usual? Don't worry, it's just casual. Blake doesn't need to know."

* * *

 **AN: Yo. Been a while. Not like people remember me anyways.**

 **So this thing was based on the concept of Yang being so smothering. I notice people always do or say this thing where she'd be angry and pissed at anyone who'd date her sister to the point of hurting the person but I'd honestly feel that she'd be pretty okay with it, especially with a more grown-up Ruby. I mean, she basically threw her the sharks when they entered beacon.**

 **Of course, that as a concept, makes for a pretty short story so I then padded out a bit.**

 **And that's it. If you like this sort of story and want to see more like it, don't forget to fave or leave a review.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


End file.
